1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support film for tape, and particularly a support film for tape having barrier properties, and a tape using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A tape on which an adhesive layer is formed on one surface of a sheet-shaped or film-shaped support has been widely used for various purposes such as for medical use or industrial use. In addition to adhesive materials, in some cases a plasticizer and the like are combined to the adhesive layer of the tape. Since there is a concern over a negative effect due to adsorption of the plasticizer depending on materials of a support, it is preferable that at least a surface of the support which comes into contact with the adhesive layer have barrier properties.
A gas barrier film disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-136645) has been used as a film material having barrier properties. In this gas barrier film, a barrier coating film is formed by applying a barrier coating material which is obtained by mixing montmorillonite, which is a layered inorganic compound, and a water-soluble polymer compound on one surface of a plastic base film.
A tape is used in a harsh environment to be contacted with or dipped in a liquid in a state of being attached to an object, in some cases. However, since a gas barrier film disclosed in Patent Document 1 is not conceived to be used under an ordinary environment, it is uncertain whether adhesiveness between a support and a barrier coating film is sufficient. If the gas barrier film disclosed in Patent Document 1 is applied to the tape, peel-off between the support and the barrier coating film occurs. As a result, there is a problem in that the tape is not enough to endure harsh environments.